plus jamais ça
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: que se passe-t-il juste après la mort d voldy? Harry sera t-il enfin heureux? juste apres l avada kedavra, il es seul. venez voir cet ma premiere fic soyez simpo laissez un rewiev! svp


-Avada Kadavra! hurlai-je.

Il s'effronde au sol comme un masse.

Enfin, il est mort. Je pousse un cri de joie. Soudain je m'arrete, me rendant compte d'une chose. J'ouvre les yeux et le spectacle qui s'offre à moi ma glaça le sang.

Rouge. Mort. des visages pâles. Des bouches tordus par la douleur. Des traces de larmes, certaines encore fraîches sur des joues froides.

Nouveau cri de ma part. Mais d'horreur cette fois. Tout à coup, un éclair passe dans mon cerveau. Mes amies. Ginny. Alors je cours. Comme si ma vit en dépendait. Courant au milieu des cadavres, de ses corps refroidi par la mort.

Je le vit. Ron. Allongé par terre le visage fixe, les yeux grands ouverts. Je m'effondre à côté de son corps sans vie. Des larmes coulent sur mon visages. Mon frère... A quelques mètres, il y a Lavande la fiancée de Ron. Fiancé, ils le furent une nuit à peine...

Je me relève par à la recherche des autres. Les larmes s'arrêtent de couler. Là elle est là, elle tient Malefoy par la main. Il a rejoint notre camp. Pour elle. Notre Miss-je-sais-tout. Pour Hermione, qui au vu de son visage, fut toturée. Plus loin, je vois le corps inerte de Lucius Malefoy. Il l'a tuée. Il l'a vengée. Il s'est tué car il ne pouvait vivre sans son amour. Cela me donne le courage d'avancer. Après deux ou trois larmes je reprends ma progression.

Je marche entre les morts. Mangemorts et Aurors confondus. D'ailleur il m'arrive de voir des ados de mon âge que je ne connaissait même pas. Suis-je dans un autre monde? Non en faite je rêve, n'est-ce pas? Pitié dîtes moi que c'est ça!! Pitié, je vous en suplie, je ne peut croire ce que je vois.

Là le corps inerte de Luna, le visage à moitié brûler. Savez-vous qu'elle s'était faite violer par des mangemorts. Après cela son regard perdit tout de sa lueur de folie. Elle devint froide et dans ses yeux ne se lisait plus que la souffrance immense.

Là Neville. Il sait venger mais à quel prix? Il était devenu si distent. Il n'était plus maladroit, mais son aura empester la haine. Maintenant il est mort. Il a gâché sa vie, comme nous tous...

Ici Rogue que j'avais appris à apprécier. Il m'avait beaucoup parlé de Lily, ma mère grâce à lui je me sens plus proche d'elle. Là Molly, celle qui m'avait materné ma deuxième mère. Fred et George, c'est grâce à eux et à leurs blagues que j'ai jamais perdu courage! Et là Rémus, le dernier maraudeur... Ici McGonagall et là Tonks,de toutes façon elle n'aurait pas survécut à Rémus, Dean, Seams,...Tant d'autres si jeunes, trop jeunes...

Tous morts. Pourtant je garde espoir car je le sais je vais la voir.Elle, ma muse, ma belle, ma Ginny... Déjà je la vois. Elle dort par terre, allongée. Elle paraît si calme. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et murmure:

" Mon ange, mon amour, c'est fini, réveille toi, lève toi, il est mort, il ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne " je la secous doucement. Rien ne se passe. Je le secous avec plus de force et me rend compte de la rigidité de son corps. Se pourrait il que? Non pas maintenant.Pas elle...

"Ginny, s'il te plaît, réveille toi, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime t'es ma vie! Fais pas ça! Vis! Avec moi à tes côtés! Je te jure que je serais un homme parfait, je ferai tout ce que tu désire mais réveille toi! Pitié!"

Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues depuis longtemps. Je hurle avec toute ma force, toute mon énergie. Je la secous violemment. Pourquoi ? pourquoi? Je sanglote. Je pense à ses yeux si bleus qui me transperçait, à ses cheveux de feus, à la façon dont mon prénom sortait de sa bouche si tentante. Je ne peux vivre sans elle.

Je comprend qu'il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire. Je fis apparaître une plume et un parchemin. Pas besoin d'encre. La plume est faite qu'elle est si tranchante qu'elle pourrait transpercer le cuir d'un troll. Je m'enfonce cette plume dans mon poignet. Je ne grimace pas à la douleur. Elle semble si dérissoire par rapport à celle qui me broie le coeur. Je perds beaucoup de sang. Je vais mourrir. Cette pensée m'arrache un sourire entre mes larmes qui couleront toujours desormais, jusqu'à ma mort. Je prend la plume embibée de sang et écris:

_**"La guerre est une folie meurtrière. Regarde où elle mène. Ecoutez le dernière volonté du survivant qui survécut à cette guerre pour se donner la mort ensuite:**_

_**Plus jamais ça!"**_

Ainsi mourrut Harry Potter, adolescent à l'aube de sa vie, ainsi que ses ami(e)s et l'amour de sa vie...


End file.
